GoldenEye 007: Reloaded
|release=November 1 2011 |platform=Playstation 3, Xbox 360 }} GoldenEye 007: Reloaded is an HD remake of the 2010 GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo Wii, in turn a reimagining of the classic video game GoldenEye 007. It was released for PS3 and Xbox 360 on November 1 2011. A PC release was rumored by several credible groups with a stated date of July 1, 2012, but no official information was said about it. Since then, Activision lost the license for 007 games, and so a PC port will never be made officially. Background A new addition to the game is Mi6 Ops. These are small mini-missions where the player must complete the objective of the missions as fast as possible using modifiers, which can change the health of the player and enemies, certain selected weapons to start with, and if the player can kill enemies with shots below the neck. This was renamed to Marksman in Reloaded, whereas in the Wii version, it is named Hotshot. Reloaded is similar to the Wii version, which was released the previous year. It runs on a new engine at 60 FPS and features 1080p HD quality on both PS3 and 360 versions. Because of the new engine, the AI is more realistic. This makes enemies much more deadly to face in combat and harder to take out in stealth. The new engine means that there are geometrical changes to some of the maps, such as Airfield, which ends with Bond's plane about to crash into a mountain, which did not happen in the Wii version. Despite these small changes, the maps are very much the same. Another feature is playing on 007 Classic difficulty. Like GoldenEye 007 for the N64, health does not regenerate and Body Armor must be found to increase the amount of damage that can be taken before Bond is killed. Health and Armor are shown. In the Wii version, the health and armor displays were made to look like they did in the Nintendo 64 version. In Reloaded they have their own art style, which still have chunks of health, but look much more updated with a digital look. Enemies are more aggressive and deal more damage than in other difficulties, and are also much smarter. The story mode remains the same, including the return of Daniel Craig's portrayal of James Bond. Multi-player is also mostly the same. It has the same maps from the Wii version, and four more maps exclusive to Reloaded. ''Local 4-player split screen makes a return, and online matches support up to 16 players on a single server. Another exclusive to the PS3 version, is the support of PlayStation Move and the ''Sharp Shooter peripheral. This makes looking around and aiming using PlayStation Move makes the PlayStation version more like the Wii version's controls (using a movement controller to look around and aim). GoldenEye 007: Reloaded was released on November 1, 2011. People who pre-ordered using Gamestop were given early access to the Classic Conflict Multi-Player mode before other buyers of the game. Players who pre-ordered using Gamestop were also given access to the Moonraker Laser and Hugo Drax, the creator of the Moonraker Laser in multiplayer. These were later given out as codes on the respective online store (PlayStation Store for the PS3 version, Xbox Live Store for the Xbox 360) in the Mi6 Edition of the game. The Moonraker Laser can only be used by Hugo Drax in the Classic Conflict multiplayer mode Multiplayer There are 14 multiplayer maps. Solar, Plant, Peak ''and Carrier'' are new ones since the Wii's GoldenEye 007: *''Solar'' *''Plant'' *''Peak'' *''Carrier'' *Docks *Industrial *Station *Jungle *Sewer *Nightclub *Outpost *Facility *Archives *Memorial There are thirteen different game modes for online multiplayer, from the standard Deathmatch (conflict) modes to the new Escalation Mode where every time you get a kill, you get a new gun to use. The player who goes through the whole cycle of guns first wins. The modes are: *Conflict *Team Conflict *Golden Gun *Black Box *GoldenEye *Heroes *''Escalation'' *''Detonator Agent'' *''Data Miner'' *''Bomb Defuse'' *License To Kill *Team License To Kill *Classic Conflict Online multiplayer can be used by PlayStation Network and Xbox Live, and though up to 16 players can connect to a game remotely, only one local player is allowed at a time. Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, as well as classic Bond-series characters including Jaws, Oddjob, and Julius No. Additionally, online multiplayer offers XP progression, unlockables and multipliers. The game features local offline 4-player split screen matches, just like the Nintendo 64 version. However, even though online and offline multiplayer use the same maps, the offline versions feature limited versions of the maps, where online has the full map. Examples of this are Docks and Nightclub. In Nightclub, a double-door leading to a back area is open online, closed in offline matches. This is the same in Docks, where two doors leading to a few extra rooms is open in online matches, closed in offline matches. They are both closed because they lead to the same few rooms. Various game modifiers are available in offline split screen, such as the classic Paintball mode. Loadout/Weapons In singleplayer Bond can carry three weapons; one is always a P99, while the other two can be any combination of the others that the player can pick up in the level. While it is possible to equip two of the same weapon with different attachments, it is not a good idea, since the both weapons will draw from the same pool of ammo and the max ammo cap will be the same as if the player had one weapon. Primary Weapons *Submachine Guns **Sigmus (H&K MP5KN) **Sigmus 9 (H&K MP5-N) **Stauger UA-1 (H&K MP7A1) **Vargen FH-7 (FN P90) **Strata SV-400 (TDI Vector) *Assault Rifles **AK-47 (AKM) **Anova DP3 (H&K G36C) **Kallos-TT9 (FN SCAR-L) **Terralite III (Colt M4, "TND-16" model from the game 007: Quantum of Solace) **Ivana Spec-R (Tavor TAR-21) *Sniper Rifles **WA2000 **Pavlov ASR (SVD Dragunov) **Toros AV-400 (Sig SG 550 SR) **AS 15 MK 12 (Mk 12 Mod 1 SPR) **Gambit CP-208 (AI Arctic Warfare) *Shotguns **PT-9 Interdictus (Remington 870 custom model from the game 007: Quantum of Solace) **Drumhead Type-12 (SPAS-12) **SLY 2020 (Smith & Wesson M3000 airsoft gun) **SEGS 550 (Mossberg 500) **Masterton M-557 (USAS-12) *Specials **MJR-409 (RPG-7) **Kl-033 Mk2 (Vz. 61 Skorpion) **Moonraker Laser Secondary Weapons *P99 *Torka T3 (Polish Pw wz. 33) *Hawksman M5A (USP45) *Kunara V (Beretta 93R) *Wolfe .44 (Smith & Wesson Model 29) *Compressed Air Pistol (Only available with Dr. Kananga in multiplayer) *Moonraker Laser Pistol (Only available with Hugo Drax on Classic Conflict Mode) *Red 96 (Mauser C96) (Only available with Red Grant in multiplayer) *Pearl Grip 418 (Beretta 418) (Only available with Rosa Klebb in multiplayer) *Gold Plated Revolver (Golden Wolfe .44) (Only available with Goldfinger in multiplayer) *Golden Gun (Only available in multiplayer) Campaign Training Dam Facility Airfield Nightclub Carrier Outpost Bunker Archives Tank Station Memorial Park Jungle Solar Cradle See Also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games Category:Mi6 Ops